League of Nations
History Established 1920, the League haemorrhaged members for most of its existance. By the outbreak of war, the League was a dead letter. It was briefly reconstituted in 1946 after the Axis victory over the USSR, but collapsed in 1949 due to the growing schism between the Japanese and the European sides of the Axis. The USA had never taken part in the League, and most pro-US states also declined to take part in the post-1946 League. After this time it was replaced by exclusively regional bodies for the three power blocs of Europe, Asia and the Americas List of member states of the League of Nations # Argentina (1919-1921, 1933-1949) # Belgium (1919-1949, subsequently represented by the Netherlands) # Bolivia (1919-1949) # Brazil (1919-1926) # British Empire (1919-1949) separate membership for: # Great Britain (1919-1949) # Australia (1919-1949) # Canada (1919-1949) # India (1919-1949, subsequently Dominions of India, Pakistan and Sri Lanka and Kingdom of Nepal) # New Zealand (1919-1949) # South Africa (1919-1949) # Chile (1919-1938) # China (1919-1949, Manchuria, Mongolia, East Turkistan and Tibet all separately independent) # Colombia (1919-1949) # Cuba (1919-1946) # Czechoslovakia (1919-1939, under German protection as Bohemia and Moravia and Slovakia) # Denmark (1919-1946, Iceland becomes independent kingdom) # El Salvador (1919-1937, subsequently United States of Central America) # France (1919-1949, protectorates of Monaco, Lebanon and Syria all subsequently independent) # Greece (1919-1949) # Guatemala (1919-1936, subsequently United States of Central America) # Haiti (1919-1946) # Honduras (1919-1936, subsequently United States of Central America) # Italy (1919-1937) # Japan (1919-1933) # Liberia (1919-1941, dissolution of Liberian Republic with rump Liberian territory around Monroeville under protection of Great Britain) # Netherlands (1919-1949) # Nicaragua (1919-1936, subsequently United States of Central America) # Norway (1919-1949) # Panama (1919-1946, subsequently United States of Central America) # Paraguay (1919-1935) # Persia (1919-1949, known as Iran from 1934) # Peru (1919-1939) # Poland (1919-1939, annexed to Germany) # Portugal (1919-1949) # Romania (1919-1949) # Siam (1919-1949, known as Thailand from 1939, Tai Empire from 1941) # Spain (1919-1939) # Sweden (1919-1949) # Switzerland (1919-1949) # Uruguay (1919-1949) # Venezuela (1919-1938) # Yugoslavia (1919-1941, partitioned into Croatia, Serbia, Montenegro and Aromanian Macedonia) # Austria (1920-1938, annexed to Germany) # Bulgaria (1920-1949) # Costa Rica (1920-1925, subsequently United States of Central America) # Finland (1920-1949) # Luxembourg (1920-1940, subsequently represented by Germany) # Albania (1920-1949) # Estonia (1921-1940, later annexed to Finland) # Latvia (1921-1940, annexed to Germany) # Lithuania (1921-1940, annexed to Germany) # Hungary (1922-1939) # Irish Free State (1923-1949, known as Ireland from 1937) #Abyssinia (1923-1936, subsequently part of Empire of Italy as Italian East Africa) #Dominican Republic (1924-1947, subsequently represented by Haiti) #Germany (1926-1933) #Mexico (1931-1946) #Turkey (1932-1949) # Iraq (1932-1949) #Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (1934-1939, also USSR or Soviet Union, subsequently divided between Germany, Japan, Mongolia, East Turkistan, Tuva, Manchuria and the Japanese-backed Government of All Russia) # Afghanistan (1934-1949) # Ecuador (1934-1949) # Egypt (1937-1949, known as Egypt-Sudan from 1941, Sudan independent 1956)